


The Virus - Loose Strands

by Lucifia



Series: The Virus - Upgrading the World [2]
Category: The Virus - Upgrading the World
Genre: Age Play, Ahegao, Anal Sex, Corruption, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Other, Sexual Coercion, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia
Summary: This group of stories are one-off stories in the Virus Universe!
Series: The Virus - Upgrading the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Lily's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad scientist Henry has thoroughly infected Lucy, his daughter, and Tanya and Lily, her daughter's two best friends. So far they have kept it to themselves, but after having a successful sports match, Lily decides to bring home some young fangirls, while Tanya and Lucy are off exploring.

The crowd of cheering fans swamped the three teen stars as they emerged from field. Tanya and Lucy were drinking up the adoration and had already promised to go partying with some of their fans. That left Lily on her own with Henry. She might be a little less in tune with body language than Lucy and Tanya, but she still knew how to read basic desires. And right now, Henry's basic desire...what to fuck some of the fan girls. Instinctively, she had singled out a trio of girls. A set of young ladies, who were aged 10, 12, and 14. With Tanya and Lucy gone, she suspected she and Henry could enjoy themselves for several hours in their hotel room.

As Henry departed the locker room, he caught Lily's eye. She wasn't happy about being left behind, but he caught something in her gaze he'd never seen before. Mischief and defiance, along with all-consuming lust. He shuddered at the thought and decided to head back to the suite to do some more research. Never imagining that when he got back there, he would find...

"Surprise!!" chorused four voices as he entered the room. Lily was hopping on the bed, cheering, as three young girls giggled and waved their hands in the air at Henry. "Hey Mr. Stimson!! Look what I found! These little ladies want to be as superstars as we are!! And I told them they could meet the man who made it all possible!" she beamed happily. "This is Lisa, the youngest at 10. This is Tammy, at 12, and this is Erica at 14. Aren't they just precious!?" said Lily with a barely concealed grin.

Henry was stunned to see Lily bouncing atop the bed, her breasts jiggling as her light blonde hair waved to and fro. His eyes widened as he saw the three gorgeous little minxes sitting atop the bed looking at her rapturously, as if she were a goddess with the answer to all their problems and ills. Their gaze flickered to Henry, plaintive eyes looking up at him eagerly. He tried to hide his shock, but his eyes locked with Lily. "Is that so?" He said, breathless. He had known Lily was bubbly and increasingly confident, but to bring a budding teenager whose figure already had the curves he so liked and two little preteens on the verge was something he would never suspect. "That they are," He said, his eyes locked with hers as he started a slow production of pheromones within his body. "What all did you tell them, Lily?"

"I said...if they're lucky, you might do for them what you did for me...and I might help too!" All the three girls nodded eagerly. "Please Mister! I wanna grow up to be just like Lily!" said Tammy, the middle girl.

Henry had to shake his head at her word play and stepped closer to her, taking his jacket it off and tossing it aside. He smiled at the little brunette, stroking her cheek, the skin-to-skin contact beginning to push the Virus to her. "Is that so? And Erica, little Lisa, do you two want to grow up like Lily or Tanya or Lucy?" He said, his eyes locked with Lily to let her know he would be telling the other girls of her little stunt. How could he not when it was so delightfully depraved? "And you don't have to wait to grow up like her! You can be JUST like her!" He said, giving in, coming to the side of the bed near Lily, a hand going to the back of her neck and yanking her down in for a very rough kiss right in front of the three little girls.

Lily grinned happily, her innocent smile disappearing as she moaned and kissed Henry back. The girls looked on with delight and awe as the virus began to multiply within them. Lily's entire body exuding the seductive pathogen as she opened herself up completely... unzipping the skintight sports outfit, her beautiful bouncing breasts popped free...and her taunt glistening tummy revealed itself to them all.

Henry moaned into the kiss and flicked his eyes only to look at the girls. Erica was in awe, obviously flushed. Tammy was confused but intrigued but poor little Lisa looked just the barest bit afraid. He smirked to himself and turned Lily so that she was back to front with Henry, stripping her, letting her own body serve as a factory for their depraved Virus. "I wish I'd made the Virus earlier," He hissed in her ear as he stripped her. "I should have been fucking your little girl cunt when you were SIX!" His hand came up to grab her sex before striding past her wordlessly.

"That's the first step girls!" He said as if it were a game. "You have to kiss and strip!" He yanked Erica up and kissed her boldly, tongue slithering into her mouth, wondering how the other two girls respond. Erica, for her part, moaned and whimpered and Henry could feel Lily creeping up behind him. His cock started to rise in his slacks. Erica's hands slowly starting to pull Henry into the kiss as he flooded her with lustful cocktail of pheromones and the virus.

Lily was in a world of her own: a happy world of spreading the virus and enjoying being fucked hard at the same time. Eagerly she stripped off naked, artfully left little clothes on. "Remember girls, being completely naked is fun, but it is always really cool and kinky if you leave maybe a few bits like your socks, or maybe our belts on ok?" she coached them.

Before long, Erica was the only girl not yet naked. Lisa and Tammy were both stripped down and almost begging to have some of Henry's tongue. "Please, please! Can it be my turn now? Asked the young Tammy. Lisa looked just a little uncomfortable, "Um...Tam… we have to get back to our room! we have a curfew!" Lily grinned at Lisa... "Now, now... Tammy's your older sister, and she knows best! Oh, hush hush. How about you come sit with me darling?" she cooed and scooped Lisa up and sat her on her lap. Her large breasts pressed around Lisa's head, and the young girl snuggled back in comfort.

Henry pawed roughly at Erica's budding breasts before pulling away, turning to let Lily swoop in and kiss the girl. Erica squealed with surprise and delight, her first REAL kiss from a girl, but her moan only made Henry smirk, letting Tammy's tiny hands yank his belt off before pulling her up and kissing her fiercely. She pulled back from the kiss gasping. "Shut UP Lisa!" She whined before clumsily diving back into the kiss, light hands pulling at Henry's shirt and tie, Erica panting with youthful lust. "Now, now Tammy!" Henry said in a stern voice, echoing Lily. "That's no way to talk to your sister!" He said and gave the lithe brunette's pert pre-teen tush a harsh slap. Making her yelp and duck her head into Henry's chest even as he stroked her back.

"And for that, you have to go say you're sorry while I show Erica how to become like Lily!" And with that Henry turned, capturing Erica and nuzzling his face down to her growing breasts, his slacks soon joining the rest of his clothes on the floor. His cock throbbed and pulsed as it pushed against her dainty hand. "That's it, Erica! stroke it. Get it all nice and hard so I can teach you," He grunted, eyes locked with Lily as she held onto the youngest girl.

Erica's eyes were wide with wonder and unsuppressed desire as she tugged and pulled at Henry's cock. She was old enough to get some sex-ed teaching, but this was the biggest and fattest cock she had ever seen. "Oh my god...it's so enormous!" she crooned over it, as Henry stroked her head. Without being asked she leaned in and licked it, only to have Tammy whine and complain, "Waaaiiit!! but...but...I want to lick his cock too!" she whimpered.

Meanwhile, Lisa watched with confusion and slight fright as Erica gave herself entirely to licking Henry's big rod like a lollipop. It was huge! The big fat stick that Erica licked was like a big sausage... almost like the one growing between Lily's legs under her! Lily grinned and held Lisa gently, not letting her go as the older girl's clit slowly grew and grew into the big fat futa cock. The way Lisa was sitting, the cock came up between her legs, resting against her tummy. Soon there would be no way for Lisa to get off without pushing Lily's cock out of the way.

"You can also do it by licking tight little cunts!" Henry said pulling Erica’s mouth off his shaft and putting her on her hands and knees before him, conveniently placed behind Tammy who was really exploring her first cock Lily's swelling futa dick! Henry ducked his head down and gave Erica's cunt a lash of his tongue. "Or even by tonguing dirty, horny shitters!" He called, his tongue teasing Erica's never-fucked asshole. Making her moan into the luxurious bedspread before his hand roughly raced her face up to push it into Tammy's pert backside.

The fire of lust burned in Lily's eyes as she reached around Lisa and grabbed Tammy by the ponytail. "Mmm that's right Tammy, suck my big nasty cock! Only big girls can suck cock. A you a big girl?" she teased. Tammy pouted cutely, "Yes I am! I'm a really big girl! I can suck it like a loli-mmph!" Lily didn't wait for her to finish as she bucked her hips up and pushed Tammy's mouth open with her big fat fuckstick. Lisa trembled, shaking with conflicting lust and fear. "Ta..Tammy doesn't that hurt?" she asked. But Tammy was already gone. A huge fat cock was now plowing deep into her preteen throat, and she was getting her cunt licked out by young Erica. Lily grinned and gripped a handful of Tammy's hair to hold her in. "AHhhhhh god...no wonder Lucy loved it when I sucked her off! Having a cock rocks! And having a dirty little slut to suck it rocks too!" she cried gleefully as Tammy threw herself eagerly into the role of 'cockslut'.

Tammy's muffled answer was indistinguishable as she tried to reply to little Lisa but the eager shake of her head, only adding to Lily's pleasure was answer enough. The sight of Lisa trying to push herself away had Henry grinning when his tongue was not busy tormenting Erica's young holes. Little did Lisa realize that her legs pushing her back was only grinding her hot little cunt back and forth on the base of Lily's cock. "Hurting a little bit is okay, Lisa!" Henry called to the girl whose eyes had gone wide as dinner plates as Henry kneeled behind Erica, the older girl looking back at him with desperate hunger. "See, Erica's probably going to be in a touch of pain in a second," He said, his eyes shifting from Lisa to Lily, speaking to her. "But that's the last secret to be just like Lily!"

His hands came to Erica's hips to position her. The 14-year-old alternated between gazing at him wantonly and eating out Tammy's tight holes. "The biggest secret is," his hips slid his member between the girlish cleft of Erica's back side. "You have to get FUCKED in all your tiny, young girl holes!" And with that he reared back, thrust into Erica's virginal cunt and moaned at her high, girlish scream.

Lily laughed happily, her gleeful cry mixing obscenely with Erica's scream of pleasure and slight pain. "That's right!! You know... I had to get fucked in all my dirty little holes... my ass." she said poking Lisa's little butthole, "My mouth", she said, lightly fingering her lips, "and my filthy, nasty, fuckslut cunt!" she declared, as she plunged two fingers into Lisa's unprepared little pussy. Lisa screamed and half struggled to get up, but she was trapped in place. Lily had her arms around and in front of her, Tammy was being a good cock-sucking whore, stopping her from getting up. "Mmm do you wanna be like me, Erica?" Lily asked the bouncing 14-year-old slut, as she rocked back and forth. "Do you wanna be a star like me? ...well then get fucked!"

Erica moaned, her tongue lolling out with pleasure and carnal delight. "Fucked! I wanna get fucked!" she screamed, delirious with the sensation of cock plowing her no-longer virgin hole. "Please...Mr. Henry! FUCK ME! Fuck me up! Use my nasty teen fuckholes! Make me a star!" she begged and pleaded. Without any ceremony, any warning, Henry yanked Erica all the way down to the hilt on his length and came inside her, throwing his head back as he came, came, and came more. His cock pulling from her body to arc up and cover the depraved fucksluts with his spunk, most of it missing Lisa, covered as she was by Tammy and Lily, but a glob landed right on her flat, girly tummy. Lily hissed and moaned watching Erica get cumfilled and then tossed aside like a rag doll. The young teen had her fist jammed inside her own cunt as she fucked herself hard, moaning and groaning before joining Tammy in her lewd cockworship of Lily's futa.

Henry, satisfied with fucking Erica's teen asshole, crawled behind Tammy before yanking on her pigtails and slamming his cock into her cunt, eyes locked with Lily as he violated another one of her presents, the third and final one sobbing from lust and fear as she wriggled in the elder girl's grasp. Lily moaned and leaned over Lisa to growl at Tammy and Erica, "Mmm that's it cumwhores! You know... I got fucking raped too!" she said with a happy smile. "I didn't know it at the time cause I loved every minute of it! but I got every hole pounded by my girlfriends! I was turned into a filthy nasty piece of cuntmeat just like you are now!"

Between erotic slurps and licks, Tammy looked up slightly cross-eyed at Lily as her cunt was stretched open on Henry's huge cock. "Ooooo...so...if I keep fucking and sucking and being a...a cumwhore, then I'll become a star like you!" Lily grinned and reached out to slide one of her fingers into Erica's fucked little cunt. "Oh yes babe you will...but don't forget... the more cocks you have the bigger the fuckslut, cumdump, and fucktoy you will be!" she said, teaching new words to the new whores.

Meanwhile Tammy's brain was in meltdown. One cock was more than enough to shatter the innocence and conscious mind of any of the girls... but the 12 year old was taking two fucking cocks inside her. Mouth and cunt. More than once she had cum herself silly...sliding into a dream of debauchery and lust. When she shook herself out of the haze, she was still in the middle of the nasty double-cock fuckfest...and the 12-year-old loved every inch from both directions.

Henry smirked at Lily's wicked recount of her own rape at the hands of his darling daughter, Lucy. "That's right girls! You'll become just like Lily! And even Lucy! You can use your horny futacocks to fuck other girls and bring them to have even more fun!" Henry said with a triumphant laugh. Erica moaned loudly when he plunged a finger in her ass to join Lily's finger and her own fist inside her cunt. "I've... I've got twin... twin little sisters," Erica panted as she rubbed her face all over Lily's futacock. "They, they just turned five. I'll... I can bring them to you, please... please... I'll do anything!" She squealed even as Tammy cried out with each of Henry's violent thrusts. Or rather would be if she had stayed conscious during his and Lily's vicious double-fuck.

Popping Lily's cock from her mouth momentarily, she glared hungrily up at her sister Lisa. "Lisa...you're going to get fucked today! By all of us! That's final!... I want you to be the best in the world....so you're going to be the filthiest nastiest dirtiest most obscene little cockwhore ever! Got it!?"

Her declaration to her own baby sister did Henry in. Lisa's sobs as Henry came only made the load that much more substantial and that much more potent. He came and came again and Erica dove in to lick up his seed as it gushed from Tammy's fucked little slit in spurts and bursts. Soon Henry pulled out from her, and knelt up to pull Lily's golden locks to suck on the fuckjuice-covered length.

"It's your turn little Lisa," Henry half-sang as he gently but strongly pulled the little girl from Lily's grasp. Laying her on her back, Henry pressed his body atop her, his cockhead rubbing against her tiny cunt and asshole. Lisa whined and pleaded, begging him to stop, even as her cunt slathered its juices against his cock head. "Don't worry little darling," He murmured, kissing her face. "It won't go there." And with that he reared his hips back and plunged his shaft into her impossibly tight shitter.

Lisa's brain exploded with pleasure as her asshole stretched impossibly wide to accommodate Henry's cock. She opened her mouth to scream but Tammy scooted on top to grab Lisa's head and push her mouth into her cum-soaked cunt. Already Tammy was growing a little cock and it was slapping against Lisa's forehead. Erica's tiny futa prick was already larger now too, and she had taken her slick fist out and was fondling Henry's balls while leaning over to lick his cock as it flashed in and out of Lisa's asshole.

Lily grinned...such a filthy dirty set of girls, just like herself. Spying an opening, Lily positioned herself behind Erica...lining up her cock with the 14-year-old's asshole. With a single thrust, she plowed into her, forcing her up and on top of Lisa as she was impaled with cock. Erica screamed then shrieked with delight as her own little futa cock poked past henry's cock and pushed against Lisa's little virgin slit. "Fuck her!" screamed Lily, "Fuck her, Erica! Rape Lisa's cunt! I want her to be just like me...fucked full of cock, filled with cum, and begging...pleading for everyone to fuck her day in day out! We're all Henry's filthy little cumtoys!" The three girls were well and truly broken in. The virus was too much for Lisa and she started bucking up and down, sucking hard on Tammy's cunt. Her asshole and cunt clenched down on the cocks crammed inside her, while Erica and Tammy kissed sloppily.

With his own shaft so long, Henry could survey the debauched scene before him, the angle letting him thrust again and again into Lisa's violated asshole, his hand roughly yanking Lily's face to his to kiss her as they worked in tandem to corrupt and fuck and bugger and suck the three girls sandwiched between them. Henry howled with delight when Tammy yanked her cunt off Lisa's face, the younger girl's expression rapturous but then violated as Tammy's new shaft worked into her throat. Henry rutted into the girls over and over again. His seed rising, he couldn't take any more and exploded inside her roaring, "Take it! Take it you preteen little cuntslave!"

He yanked his shaft from her, his explosive load coating all four girls before he pulled Erica and Lily violently from atop her, yanked her away and impaled her on his thick cock. "Daddy's going to knock you up and make you help him fuck your horny little daughters!" He hissed before kissing her, his one hand pinning her to him as he rocked on his haunches, the other coming to stroke every inch of the other girl's nubile flesh.

Lisa was in pleasure heaven, she bounced like a rag doll on Henry's huge cock while the other three girls stroked licked and fucked each other senseless. Lily was all over Erica and Tammy, using the girls indiscriminately like two sets of 3 holes to fill and fuck. Again and again, her futa cock exploded in and over the girls until they were all cumsoaked futa fuckpigs. Eagerly the two little girls knelt now, licking Henry's and Lily's balls and they stood together. Lisa's cunt was full of Henry's cock, while Lily violently savaged her asshole. Cum, sweat, and cunt cream dripped down the girls as the giggled, chanting, "Fuck Lisa! Rape Lisa! Stretch her cunt open! She's a nasty preteen whore!"

Lisa was nearly comatose with orgasmic bliss as her tiny body was slammed from both sides by Lily and Henry, her cunt and asshole were stretched wide by their cocks. In a short while they would shrink down to their original virginal slit sizes, but for now, they were both gaping ruined cumstained fucked cocksockets. Her tongue lolled out her grinning mouth as she reached out to jerk Tammy's and Erica's cock. All for cocks exploded at the same time, coating the newly baptized fuckmeat with four different loads of cum, it was all too much for her and she passed out from the pleasure.

A little while later, Lisa woke up in her own hotel room. She was in her nightie and her friends Erica and Tammy were asleep beside her. Was it all a dream? A very nasty depraved imagination? She was about to dismiss it as such...when she smelt the intoxicating scent of cum. Lifting the sheets, she ducked her head under to check on her friends. Tammy and Erica were both naked under the sheets, their hands on each other's formidable cocks, stroking lewdly in Lisa's face. The two of them opened their eyes and ducked under the sheets, grinning with malicious lust. "Ready for Round Two?" Lisa froze...then slowly stripped off her nightie. "Fuck me up girls!"


	2. Daddy's Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loving father with a dark secret gets a huge surprise for his birthday!

It had been a long day for Henry Stimson. He didn't have the vacation time he needed to really take his birthday off, even though it WAS a Friday. But coming back from his job at the city's most prestigious law firm had left him excited for the weekend. He'd be able to enjoy the football game, have a beer, maybe a round of golf. And, of course, spend time with his darling little girl, Lucy. She had grown up so fast, already the head cheerleader of her freshman squad, she was the delight of his eye. He doted on her endlessly and it made him so proud to see her making new friends, each one a picture-perfect young lady whose looks was only surpassed by Lucy, something that gave Henry a large amount of pride. 

Still, he wondered if he'd even have time to cook anything special for his birthday. He figured Lucy would be too tired from cheerleading practice tonight to want to go out to eat. And really, Henry would even be happy with leftovers, so long as it was with his little girl. But thoughts of leftovers were pushed from his mind as he found the front door unlocked and a pleasant scent wafting from the kitchen. "Lucy? Daddy's home!" He called out, setting down his jacket and briefcase, loosening his red tie from the collar of his white shirt, grey dress pants and black shoes making him the picture of a well-dressed, well-compensated businessman. 

Lucy had prepared everything for this day. She loved her daddy very much and wanted him to be happy in every single way. The cake was specially made by herself and the baker. The games and books were among those suggested to her by her Daddy's friends. She even wore his favorite color, clad in the prettiest dress with white stockings and her hair done up in a bow and ponytail. She had managed to arrange with her squad to let her off early so she could prepare dinner and everything. "Hello Daddy! Welcome home!! Happy birthday!!" she called out, as he came around the corner. The most delicious meal laid out for him - steak dinner, with gravy and veg, along with a pint of his favorite beer. Piled neatly next to the food was a little stack of presents, all wrapped and addressed to 'The best Daddy in the world!' Lucy bustled over, pulling the chair out so he could sit. "I made dinner! and I got you some presents!! We can go over them later!" she said, as she started serving him.

Henry's eyes nearly fell out of his head! Here was his little girl in a bright blue dress -- one he didn't remember buying for her! -- that perfectly accentuated his baby girl's bright blue eyes and her long blonde hair done in an artful pony tail. "Baby!" He said in choked surprise and affection as his eyes went over the presents and dinner. "You did all this?!" He said. He knew his little girl could cook but she'd always had trouble with steaks, preferring lighter fair to keep her budding figure in fighting trim. He sat down in a daze, looking at the meal, the presents but inexorably back to his little girl. Her curves had filled out seemingly overnight and he definitely would never have bought a dress that clung to them so! "I don't know what to say!" He said, giving her a smile and light peck on the cheek which only served to give him a whiff of a perfume that was a far cry from her usual sweet, girly scents. This was the scent a WOMAN would wear. Blushing at the thought he pulled back and dove into his steak. "My little girl learned how to cook a steak!" He said, beaming as he took a swig from the dark amber beer. "You little minx, who taught you how to do that?" 

"Oh, trust me Daddy, it took me many tries, but I got it right!" After the meal, Lucy beamed with happiness as he opened each of his presents. Games, golf clubs, books, even some vintage wine. Lucy's smile only got wider as Henry picked up the last present. It was a small DVD, unlabeled and unmarked. Lucy slipped it into the player as her Daddy sat back to watch. "What's this honey?" He had looked perplexed as she put it into the DVD player on the enormous living room TV. He gulped at the images but was so enthralled by Lucy's routine... especially when the middle school squad joined in, with his darling Lucy wrapping her arms around a cute, red-headed little middle schooler. So enthralled was Henry he didn't even notice Lucy slip away.

Quietly, while he was concentrating on the screen, she slipped away into her room. On screen, it was a near-professionally done video of Lucy and her cheer squad practicing their routine. All their twirls and jumps were so acrobatic it was hypnotizing. Once or twice her Daddy paused the DVD, just wondering if maybe that flash of skin under the skirt was intentional. It was quite a fun little DVD, quite innocent too, until the end.... As the end credits scrolled, the picture suddenly fuzzed out, coming back into focus. To Henry's horror, it was secret camera footage of his bedroom. The shot showed him naked in his chair masturbating to child porn images... pictures of hot sexy teen and preteen girls getting their cunts and asses pounded and filled with cum. It cut to an image of his computer screen, with Lucy's slender hand on the mouse, browsing through all the huge kiddy porn files he had secreted there. Lucy had discovered his horrific secret.

The picture went blank for a moment, making Henry wonder if Lucy was reporting him to the police. Instead, the picture reappeared again, showing Lucy and the squad in the girl's locker room. "Daddy...we need to talk," she said through the camera to him in a very serious voice. "I know you love me very much...but you've got such nasty thing on your computer. It's not healthy to have that obsession without help. I'm going to have to go through the computer to see what else is there..." Some children didn't really know, understand or even care about their parents. And yet here Lucy had made the perfect meal and gotten him presents that only the most observant child could have. Each time he thanked her, kissing her cheek, hugging her, trying to ignore the way she brushed against him each time. Flushing bright red, he knew that after she went to bed, he would have visited his stash. "Oh no," He gasped as the images filled the screen. Embarrassment, guilt, fear all flashed through his mind. But then existential terror occurred when he realized that Lucy was talking to him through the video... with her squad-mates right there with her! DID THEY KNOW TOO?! At her last sentence, Henry bolted for his bedroom, not bothering to look, shout or do anything else. Panting he was going to enter his password but found it already unlocked.

He might have expected an empty folder, or a report of being reported to the police. Instead, the folder was still there, with a new section called 'Happy Birthday!'. Inside, was a set of new videos and images, and his jaw dropped. It was an entire video shoot of the cheerleading squad...but never as he had seen them before. It was a literal porn shoot. Each girl dressed like a slut cheerleader with no panties, short skirts, waving their asses, shaking their tits, and flashing their fresh young cunts at the camera. The videos got raunchier and nastier the further he looked. At first there was just lesbian kissing, then fingering, then some of the football players showed up and started getting blow jobs. But the end of the selection the video showed an all-out gangbang orgy, with each cheer girl having 4-5 cocks to herself, squirting cum over her naked fucked teen body. And right in the middle of it all was Lucy, proudly bouncing up and down on the coach's cock, with a dildo rammed in her asshole. She winked at him and licked her lips free of cum. "Mmm Daddy you nasty…nasty man... you shouldn't be looking at kiddy porn when your own daughter loves pedo-cock and cum!" she grinned as the coach grunted and cum started oozing out from her fucked gash "AHhh...Daddy, My birthday present to you... is me! Now turn around and enjoy!"

As he turned to look, Lucy was standing there smiling, a nasty filthy lust-filled smile. She was dressed in a slutty whore outfit for him tonight. Her beautiful breasts strained against a too-small mini-top with the words 'Daddy's girl' across the front. In place of the blue dress, she now wore a tight little miniskirt, which was little more than a leather strip around her waist. A thin G-string thong barely covered her pussy, and she was clearly moist and dripping for him. Neon fishnet stockings adorned her legs, and a collar with the rhinestone letter spelling out 'Nasty cockwhore' was around her neck. "Hello...Daddy!" she murmured at him, as she slid her hands over her breasts, taking care to squeeze them together for him..."Happy birthday..."

Despite his fear, despite his terror, even a sweet, demure photo of his little girl in her far-too-tight cheerleading uniform and her equally adorable, fuckable friends made his cock twitch. But then the images changed, and Henry lost his breath. There was Lucy, eagerly conducting a bacchanalian orgy of the most depraved kind. He saw her and two of her friends pounce on the cute little redhead middle-schooler. When Lucy's friend Tanya donned a strap on and ordered Lucy to sit on their friend Lily's face to hold her down, Henry nearly fainted. His cock was rock hard the moment Tanya and Lucy kissed and precum dribbled out to darken his slacks when Lucy got off to come behind Tanya and fuck her herself. "Ooooh, Jesus, Lucy!" He murmured to himself. But as the orgy became more depraved and Lucy took on even more depraved acts, Henry felt new emotions. No longer fear, terror or embarrassment but envy, jealousy and overwhelming lust. His hand idly groping his cock through his tented slacks. HE should have been the one to fuck Lucy in that locker room orgy! And then video Lucy was addressing him, and he groaned as she teased him, the words made all the filthier by her sweet, high girly voice. But at her command, he swung round in his chair and he let out a moan. "LUCY!" He called out as his eyes gorged themselves on her perverse, naughty fucktoy body. 

"Lucy, no!" He barked and for now paternal instincts won out as he rose and came over, yanking off the rhinestone collar from her supple neck, hands going to her shoulders. "Lucy, what have you done?! All those people know... know..." He couldn't say the words. They all knew what Henry really was. And so did she... 

Lucy gasped as Henry pulled her in roughly, but it wasn't a frightened or painful gasp, it was an erotic gasp of delight at how rough her Daddy was being. "Mmm, it’s too late Daddy" she murmured gleefully, "In fact each of them has something to tell you!" she pulled a small photo album from behind her back and handing it to him. Henry fell back into his chair when Lucy thrust the photo album to him. He knew he shouldn't look but he had to. 

Inside was a picture of each of the cheerleading girls, naked and soaked in cum. On each picture was a caption, written in the girl's own handwriting. Nasty little notes to goad Henry into fucking them first. "I've got the tightest cunt", "My asshole can suck cock!", "My favorite position is doggy style." All the girls winking or looking slutty at the camera, a huge photo album of slutty preteen whores all begging Henry to fuck them. "Oh yes Daddy, we all know about you...and you know all about them. You know that each member of the cheer squad is a dirty slutty cumdump...and they're all eager and horny for you Daddy!" Each page seemed to get more and more depraved. He could barely breathe, the images and words so enthralling he barely noticed Lucy until her hand was on his pants-covered cock. As he flipped through it, Lucy reached out and slipped her hand over his crotch...his cock was rock hard and getting bigger by the second. She smiled and slowly slid her finger into her thong, puling it to one side...letting the scent of her young fresh cunt waft in the air. "Come on Daddy... unwrap your present! Fuck me!"

"This is insane, this is impossible!" He gasped out before feeling Lucy's hand on his cock. "Baby, don't..." He groaned out as his cock came free from his slacks. The moment Lucy's mouth touched his prick, he was gone. "Shiiit! Lucy, god who... who did this to you?!" He panted out, still feigning at being the concerned parent, even as his hands pushed her pretty head down. "Fuck, you suck cock like a slutty fucking whore!" He growled out before throwing his head back in lust and shame as she started on his prick. Lucy grinned to herself as her tongue wrapped around his cock. She had him perfectly where she wanted him. She could be his filthy stress relief love toy, and he could be her endless supply of taboo cum and cock! Keeping her eyes fixed on him the entire time, she licked and sucked her way to the base of his cock. "Mmm Well Daddy... I had to learn myself... through trial and error... you know. Suck off the math teacher until my grades were super high!" She giggled as he groaned and twitched in her mouth. "Oh Daddy...you won't believe how many other Daddy's I've sucked off!"

"Come on Daddy!" she whispered, as she slowly pulled his trousers down, "It's not horrible like you think! Everyone has fun... we get to fuck people we like and are safe...and you." she smirked as she pulled her tube top up, revealing her hard nipples, "You get to fuck your little flesh and blood daughter-whore and fill her with your nasty fuckseed!"

Henry was in a cyclone of lust. He should have been horrified as his little girl detailed her awful, slutty conquests. He should have pushed her suckling mouth away from his cock. But he couldn't. Her words were too sweet and filthy for him to stop her. He could only thrust his hips upward, watching with perverse delight as her cheeks bulged and hollowed as she suckled him. And then her top was gone, and Henry was finished. "God damn it..." He panted and then he was on her. A lifetime of fantasizes and repressed pedolust consumed him as he flung her onto her back on his bed, stripping himself before he was atop her, his mouth suckling her hard nipples, his hands tangling in her hair. "You're so hot, Lucy," He grunted as his cock brushed against her steaming sex. "So fucking hot, such a good little daughter-whore," He groaned as his hands mauled her breasts, pushing them up against his face so he could suckle her nipples back and forth. "How... how long has my little girl thought about her own fucking father pushing his cock inside her?!" He hissed before sliding down between her legs, keeping her on her back as his mouth clamped to her cunt and thrust his tongue up to toy with her clit, a finger pushing slowly against her ass. "Come on baby, if you want Daddy to fuck you, you're going to have to beg Daddy like a good little cumslut!" He taunted her, his tongue dipping down to swipe at her asshole before going back to her cunt.

Lucy moaned and bit her fist, but it didn't stop her from crying out with pleasure as his tongue dove inside her cunt and asshole. "OH fuck Dadddyyyy! I...I've been thinking about your cock since I took that video!...oh god daddy you're cock was huge! and you were whispering such nasty things...!" her eyes were glazed over as she pushed him further with her words. "You said...you said you'd hold down that nasty preteen bitch in the video...and fuck her ‘til she burped cum and orgasmed her brains out!" She wrapped her slender legs around his head, pulling him in deeper to her wet eager fuck-slot. "Mmm Daddy I wanted to be her...I wanted to be that obscene little cumpet that you slammed your huge fucking pole into!" She kicked the photo album towards them, opening the pages to the very end. There, was a pictorial of Lucy in stages of transformation from sweet schoolgirl all the way to full-blown naked bukkaked whore and there was a pictorial set for each year of school! All the way from elementary up till now!

With each flash of the pages, Henry's lust grew and grew. Perversely, even the earliest sweet schoolgirl photos turned him on. His hand latching to her wrist when she stopped on one of those pages, making her hold there for a moment. "I should have been fucking your little preteen cunt then!" He hissed before diving back down into her sex, narrating his own filthy thoughts each time she turned the page. "The first time you came home in your uniform," He said at her middle school photos, "I thought about raping you. Pushing your head into the couch, flipping your little skirt up and making you scream and cry for Daddy while fuckpole tore your slutty whore-holes up!" And then it was too much, the last image of Lucy Frenching one of her cheer mates, snowballing cum between them as their skin was coated in fucksauce was too much. Rising he yanked her to the edge of the bed, lined his hips up and slammed his cock into her cunt. "Uuunnngh, shit... shit, shitshitshit! You're still so fucking TIGHT!" He howled as his cock pushed and pulsed inside her. He bent down and plastered his lips to hers, her breasts against his chest as he started to thrust into her. "Fuck that's good," He panted out, a lifetime of fantasies and release coming forth as he took his little girl. 

Lucy's scream of wild ecstasy was masked only by her Daddy's lips crammed to hers. "MMph! AHhhh! Fuck Daddy! I love you! I love you so much I want to be raped by you! I want your cock in my every day Daddy!" Her eyes turned insanely lustful as he slammed his cock harder into her. "Mmm You know why I'm so tight Daddy? Cause I was made for nasty pedo cock like yours! My cunt...my ass...my mouth. All made just so you and filthy dirty kiddy fucking perverts could blow your filthy loads in my holes!" she growled at him, before arching her back and cumming hard. Teen cunt juice sprayed over both of them as she twisted and writhed...the perfect Daughter-slut. Lifting herself up, she twisted acrobatically, throwing Henry onto the big bed with her on top. "Ahh Daddy… all my friends...they've seen your cock" she winked at him. "Yes, I sent your dick-pick to them...they want you. They all want you!" She let that thought sink in. "Every last one of those filthy, incest whore sluts want your big thick fuckmeat plowing their underaged slutty preteen fuckholes!"

His face burned red as his sweet, demure little angel turned into a screaming, growling fuckslut before his very eyes. These weren't images on a video or a photo album, this was his little girl hissing the most perverse filth at him. "Unnnngh, you love it, don't you? Don't you, my little cuntslut?!" He growled and his hand was on her throat, squeezing slowly as he rutted into her again and again, loving the way she looked up at him as he took her. "You love your Daddy's pedocock!" And then he was covered in her squirting teen nectar and his hand went from her throat to wipe up the juices suckling them before his fingers went to her mouth as he fucked into her with rapid, reckless abandon.

And just when he thought he had the upper hand she was twisting and pushing him onto the bed. His hands went to her ass, smacking, squeezing and pulling it as she bounced on him. He moaned as she teased him, the very idea of all her gorgeous friends wanting him was almost too much. He smacked her ass forcefully, "You little bitch! You had no right to do that!" He said in mocking anger, even as he grinned wickedly. "Maybe I should tie you down, fuck those little whores instead and make you watch!" He hissed as his hips lunged upward, his massive cock pushing against her womb. "But those girls can go get fucked! Tonight, my little girl is the only cumslut I need!" His hands spread her ass, middle fingers pushing into her shitter as he pounded up into her, leaning upward to capture her lips again, a surprisingly loving and affectionate kiss compared to the veritable rape his cock was doing to her bouncing figure.

Lucy was in heaven in two worlds. She was getting the wonderful loving kiss and embrace of her Daddy...and also getting her slutty tight wet teen cunt pounded. Like a filthy animal...like a slut slave getting fucked and used by her Master. That's what he was! Henry was both her loving Daddy, and Master! She would do anything for his cock...he could virtually command her to do anything, and she would do it for a single thrust of his meaty manhood. Equally, he was her Daddy, and she could sweet talk (or blowjob) any little favor from him...it was perfect, each of them controlling the other in a twisted obscene lustful romance of fuckslut daughter, and pedo-Daddy. "Mmmmm Dadddieeeeeeee!" she screamed as she came again and again, soaking the sheets with her juices. " I love cock, Daddy...and yours is the best! I'd do anything for it!" She moaned as he twisted her nipples, setting her tits on fire with pleasure. Mmmmmm my cunt daddy! Oh god it's so fucking wet for you! I bet you love tight little teen cunt...little slut with curves all for Daddy? Little trollop with three wet cuntholes for Daddy's big fat jail-bait fucking cock to pound?" she teased him, only increasing her bouncing. She was so close to cumming....

He couldn't see straight, he could barely think. She was still his sweet little angel, and her kiss was almost demure but still so fucking filthy at the same time. Now she was his little whore, his Fuck-Cunt that he could come home from work, yank her away from whatever she was doing and bottom out inside her pussy like some two-dollar whore whenever he wanted. She was his Lolita-Temptress, his little poon hound that would bring him an endless stream of little girls just as sweet and fuckable as her, even helping him rape the ones too afraid of his big, fat nasty jail-bait-fucking cock when he wanted. But she was still his baby girl, who'd love and dote on forever. But he quite liked the mixing of all three of her together. As much as he'd enjoy her shitter, cunt and throat. 

"Y-Yea, Daddy loves every fucking INCH of you," He growled back as she teased him, his two middle fingers pushing back into her asshole as she rutted back and forth on him. "Daddy's going to rape your fucking body every goddamn day. You're just going to wake up with his cock down your throat, his fingers in your cunt and a plug up your ass! Like a good little fuckpig! You WILL do anything for it!" He hissed and kissed her again. "You're going to bring each one of those little whores over here and every time Daddy cums in them, you're going to suck it out of their nasty preteen fuck holes! And then Daddy's going to cum in you so fucking hard, each fucking hole that you're going to get knocked up in a fucking day!" The mere idea of turning her into his pedo-pregnant fuckdoll too much and then he was cumming. Cumming with jet after jet of years-long suppressed fucklust inside her. Still cumming he yanked his cock from her cunt and shoved it up her ass, the fresh, hot seed acting as the lube as he made her ride him with his cock in her ass, his tongue shooting into her mouth in a perverse kiss. 

It was too much for Lucy and she came again hard too! It must have been such a filthy cock-jerking sight... the once innocent looking teen, now naked, with a pornstar collar around her neck, her ass and cunt splattered with cum, still bouncing up and down on her Daddy’s ENORMOUS cock! She spluttered and gasped, trying to promise him a new fucktoy every week, but her words were lost in her orgasmic bliss and her eyes rolled back as she fell forward onto him, still kissing and moaning like a bitch in heat.

They fell asleep that night, and woke the next morning, still in cowgirl position. Why waste it? The whole weekend was spent fucking, raping, and stretching Lucy's wet tight holes in every room of the house, even in the backyard. It was only on Monday, just before Lucy went back to school did it truly dawn on Henry just what a wonderful world it was. Lucy was dressed up all normal and proper again, not a trace of sex or cum on her. She had stepped out to see her group of friends and was waving bye-bye to her daddy. She leaned over to one of her friends, the cute redhead and whispered something in her ear. Henry was still at the door when he saw the two conspirators giggle. The redhead looked up at him...and pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, giving him the 'blowjob' look. Lucy had already picked the first willing classmate to be her Daddy's next cockwhore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seasoned father initiates his eager whore of a daughter into the secret society of big-dicked men and their tight nasty girls.

Henry was a lucky man, having raised the perfect little dick-sucker. His wife had never really approved, but she just made herself scarce for nights like tonight. She knew it'd devolve into something lewd… if only she could have guessed HOW lewd. Once she was gone and the other men started arriving. Henry kept giving them subtle nods, leaning in to remind them, “Okay, so make sure not to come back before 6pm, the back door will be open...once we're all starting to sing happy birthday that's your cue to come down the stairs.”

Out in the backyard, Lucy was so happy! A surprise party for her thrown by Daddy and all of her best friends. They were all about the same age and she felt so at home dressed in her micro-bikini among the other slutty outfits her friends were wearing. Despite being around 7, all the girls were more developed than they should be: big beautiful eyes, perky round tits, sweet lips, beautiful faces, and hot tight asses that just begged for fucking! The food was perfect, the pool was perfect, even the silly games were perfect. Lucy knew she was in for a hard fucking by Daddy later on that night... but she had no idea just how depraved and obscene she was going to be.

One by one her best friends showed up, already in their swim attire. It was a 7-year-old pool party from hell (or heaven depending on what you worshiped), each girl came with a more sinfully slutty little outfit than the last. It was as if each kid and parent were trying to one-up the next. Skimpy 2-pieces with dental floss bottoms riding up their asses. Henry was stiff as a rock by the time all eight had arrived and were splashing around with their pool noodles. He had BBQed all the food and got all the presents arranged, watching all the mostly nude nubile young girls swimming about. He'd fucked most of them, though his daughter only knew of a few that had shared him on sleepovers.

This was after all her coming of age event, she'd soon join the circle of girls getting gangbanged by all the various daddies of the neighborhood. Without realizing it, she was in a VERY exclusive club. These weren't just any daddies and they weren't just any girls. They had to be proper hung men, with huge fat dicks. And the girls had to not only be sexually and physically advanced, but they had to love getting ass, throat, and cunt fucked. Only the best sleeves and fat pricked alpha studs were admitted in.

Soon the girls had finished their food, each one giving Henry a thankful grope at the front of his shorts. Lucy's best chum, her oldest friend who was nearly 8 giving daddy several slow tugs through his bottoms, but wisely let go once the birthday girl came over. Daddy let his daughter's rump nestle back into him, dragging his fat dick against her. “Mmm! Inside for the cake, baby girl!” he murmured in her ear, reaching around to grope her plump but still developing breasts. Heavy for any 7-year-old though not quite C cups yet, still perky as daddy’s fingers grazed her hard nipples.

Dutifully, she squealed with surprise and delight as her friends marched in with the large birthday cake! As the girls gathered around, hands resting on their Lucy's hips and sides in a big group hug, they began to chant ‘Happy Birthday’. Daddy had the video camera out, watching his excited girl jiggling and bouncing as her friends groped her throughout the song, but as the song reached the crescendo new voices added in, deep male voices… six, no… seven?

EIGHT Daddies, one for each of the girls present came down the stairs. All of them were naked, with their big swinging dicks on display. Some were toned and muscular, others big barrel-chested big gut daddies, but all of them with massive hung drooling cocks. “Happy Birthday, Dear Lucy! Happy birthday to you!” as they circled her, cocks pressing to her flesh, draping over and against her as her girlish friends’ hands were replaced by sixteen adult hands, stroking, groping, caressing, and teasing her. “Make a wish baby...” Henry murmured.

Lucy's eyes bulged wider and wider as more men filed into the room, each nearly as muscular and well hung as her own Daddy. All the girls grinned at her and fell back as the men surrounded her. All she could see were cocks, muscular alpha male bodies, and the birthday cake. She looked up at her Daddy with shining horny happy eyes. “Really Daddy...can I Can I??....” she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and blew out her 7 candles. Reaching forward she scooped a large dollop of icing from the cake and dabbed a little on each man's cock. Her best girlfriend leaned in around her own Daddy, “Well Lucy? What's your wish?” she asked with a wide grin.

Lucy slowly spread her legs open on her chair, reaching up to grip the shafts of the cocks surrounding her. “I wish... that all you huge nasty big-cocked Daddies would gangfuck me until I forget my own name, and just have a silly sex-drunk smile on my cumsoaked face!” The rest of the girls cheered and giggled, all sitting on the chairs surrounding the large dining room table. Each of them had now a slice of cake in one hand, with the other jammed into their little cunnies, or twisting their nipples. They were going to enjoy watching Lucy get absolutely destroyed with cock and cum! (and then have cake)

The men cheered, hands pumping in the air as they whistled and laughed. She was definitely ready for the club. She thought exactly like them. The rest was just a formality. Little girl hands came forwards grabbing more handfuls of cake and icing. They smeared it onto the big daddy dongs, each one moving forwards to feed some of their length down to Lucy's hungry lips. Hands caressed her tits and tummy crotch and thighs her body soon slick and sticky. 

A big body builder of a daddy started slapping his icing covered dong against her lithe little tummy as another managed to squeeze in at the side, lifting Lucy's bubble butt ass up off the edge of the table enough to push his fat mushroom tip to her back door. The gut squelching slurps of two dicks taking her filled the room as men moved up to each of her hands the remaining four moving to where her head rested on the far side of the table. All of the latter ones able to put a leg up on the tale and dangle their dicks and balls down to her. Four fat cum and cream covered dicks, eight swinging balls above her, the scent of men all about. Her friends all squealing and egging her on as their rough male hands pulled at her. Using her. Pounding those holes full and getting the jackings of their lives.

Henry got comfy, taking off his shorts, while the other girls jacked him idly while rubbing each others cunnies so that he could use both hands to steady the camera filming his little slut. “Mmmm, make me proud Lucy! Be a good fucking filthy dickwhore hun, such a good wet little bitch for your new daddies!” All around her, the girls were catcalling and cheering, horrible nasty slutty things not even a grown woman would even dream of shouting out. “YA! Fuck her cunt Daddy, make her tummy bulge!” “Mm Lucy you're so pretty with balls on your face!” “Hey, Lucy, when you're all done, we're all gonna fist you and drink your cunt cum!”

Lucy opened her mouth wide, taking cock and balls in her mouth indiscriminately. She moaned and grunted as her throat was fucked like a tight pussy, spit and precum spilling out her mouth. Between flashes of cock-flesh she looked up at the men lewdly molesting her body, recognizing some, and memorizing others... these would be her secondary Daddies! Men she would happily spread her sweet little legs for and eagerly cum her brains out on their cocks! She popped the cock out of her mouth, grabbing another, while looking up at the owner. “Oooo...Mr. Hason...I love your cock...you've been eyeing me for a long time, teaching me my math class!” she said, before a hard thrust in her cunt pushed her breath out.

The men were wild and rough and didn’t hold back. Bellowing and grunting, they dumped their loads in one of her fuck holes, or spurted it down her throat to fill her gut, or blasted all over her writhing arched sweaty frame. Whenever one man came, another rose to take his place. Behind the action, each cock was stroked back to full strength. Some more bulbous than others, some shaped like massive inverse bananas, many of them just thick and veined like coke cans. Each one more than eager to grab her by the hair and shove her face down on their crotch or sling her thighs either side of their lap and bounce her like a rag doll. Sometimes she would be on all fours on the table like a dog, other times she was held up aloft, suspended between cocks, toes curled, ass and cunt getting squelched and pumped like alternating pistons. 

Every time an argument broke out over which man was up next to fuck her, some of her best friends would dart forwards, so excited for her, so horny from the show that their tongues and fingers darted out teasing her stretched wide holes. Fists pushing into her cunt, small compared to daddies, able to stuff so much into her, as they sat her up or spread her legs as fresh cocks came swinging in for her to suck and ride.

“Mmm she feels like a fucking glove, Henry” said one man, “I forgot how snug a freshly turned 7-year-old is! Are you enjoying this, my girl?” “Hey Gary! Come grab her thighs and hold her up while I feed this babybitch a nice load!” “Mmm sure, but I already came in her ass once I wanna try her pussy next, such a babycunt on this one!” “Mmm but these tits are fucking to die for!” another moaned tugging on her hanging nipples.

It was an epic gangbang. Lucy's micro-bikini was barely able to stay on while shoved to the side. Her once pristine face and clean smooth skin was now soaked with lewd globs of cum running down her body. Her blonde hair matted and clumped together. Lucy grinned with glazed fucklust eyes, “More..more..more I'm a cumslut! Fuck me more!” she squealed in a girly sing-song voice. One of the Daddies had climbed up onto the table, making Lucy ride him as he slammed his huge pole into her asshole. She laid back on him, her cunt ravaged by now TWO cocks at once, sawing in and out in tandem as she lay on her back, her head upside down as she sucked on another man's balls as he started to cum all over her tits. Each hand was always in contact with a cock, or a sneaky little cunt.

The men had endless energy, fucking, cumming, and re-fucking her for hours on end. Finally, one of them pulled his cock out of her puckered asshole for the 8th time, spraying his huge ropes of cum all over Lucy's face, before turning to Daddy. “Hey man, you haven't had a turn on your preteen whore! You've just been filming the whole time!” He reached across and took the camera from Daddy, patting him on the shoulder, “As President of the Underground Pedo Society, I declare your daughter a underaged filthy piece of cuntmeat and a new proud member of our group. She'll be fucked at will by our guys, and she can fuck them too at will. Same for you bud. You can have your way with any of our girls, and I'm sure they'll want to ride you all the time!”

Henry thanked Bob, the president’s praise meant a lot. He padded forwards towards where his little fuckslut lay panting, he purred out “Girls, get your new daddy ready for her.” In a flash the four closest girls were on their knees kissing at his fat orbs, licking up opposite sides of his dick while his baby lay content, barely able to breath from her ravaging. Her bukkake coated tits rising and falling wildly as she watched her father’s cock soon get fully erect, fully spit shined by the little lovies as he purred out proudly “Mmm good girl Lucy, Daddy's here!” as he pulled her face forwards, pulling her right off the side of the table.

*hck* “Hey Daddy...” She said, grinning, cum dripping from her lips. Her eyes just spoke one word, as did her mouth “Fuck me!” Her nasty sweet little slit, while still tiny and tight, was a mess of cum from 8 different men. Rivers of cum oozed from her chin down her breasts onto her thighs, pooling on the table under her. Some of her friends were licking up the cum there to stop it from spilling off the table. Glancing around, some of her friends also had cum on their faces or dripping from their snatches. Apparently the fucklust was infectious and off to the side, some of the other fuck-pigs were getting fucked by the men recharging their loads.

His hand clamping down like a vice on the back of her head as he began with a face-fuck. Grunting as his fat balls slapped off her cum-splattered chin, sighing in delight at the wet thumps as he stood on display, restretched that throat. His daughter’s gaping cunt and ass both ready for use. The men pulled back for a second, allowing Daddy to have his way with his cum-glazed bukkaked fuckslut… his darling daughter-bitch. 

“Mmm, which should daddy use first? Which bit of little jailbait meat should daddy stuff?” His thick fingers churning the loads in Lucy's ass, then reaching those thick rough male fingers down to her gaped snatch, stretching it easily from the size and sheer number of cocks. “Mmm Daddy wants to fuck both, need to use that cunny and I think unload in that butt!” He growled pulling her lips free from his helmet.

He groped at her cum-slick chest and tummy, loving how slippery and hard to hold onto she was “Daddy’s all backed up, been saving my load for you.” He growled into his daughter's ear, pushing her back onto the table, dragging his mushroom tip, his big fat purple cock hard and hung, swollen, and veined to her pussy entrance.

Lucy's lewd mouth gluked and gagged on his cock playfully before it popped out. She could take his full length without gagging, but the sound was just so obscene. As he pulled out and turned her round, she mewed and pleaded, her words sending everyone around her into full erection. “Ohhh yes Daddy, I'm your filthy little jailbait fuckslut... I'm all yours! You fuck my ass and cunt so good!” She yelped and gasped theatrically as his huge purple head rubbed between her cunt lips and over her asshole. “Choose any hole you want Daddy, I'm so ready for your cock! Being your cock-loving cumdump is amazing!”

Her asshole winked and puckered eagerly as she fingered her clit rapidly, cum oozing out from her cunt to drool over her anus, as if lubing itself up for him. All around them the girls were now leaning on the table, being fucked by their own daddies as they chanted 'Fuck her ass! Fuck her ass! Fuck her ass!” Lucy turned her head to kiss her best friend, earning a little nipple tweak and a yelp.

Henry watched his daughter and her bestie, licking and kissing mewling like such whores as she teased Lucy's hard little nipples. His hands groped at that cunt as he fucked it, listening to the chant. Caressing her exposed little pink shivering clit, adoring the way his caresses made her clench around him and coat his fat prick with juices. He was fucking himself towards the edge needing to be rock hard for that ass or else he wouldn't last. “Kiss her,” Daddy grunted to Lucy’s friend, the redhead eager to sneak around and make out with his vulgar little whore, her whines and theatrical mews well trained.

Able to make even the softest and most spent cock hard again. “Mmm not there, kiss her cunt while daddy finishes...” he pulled his glistening length free, the secondary daughter darting down between Lucy's thighs parting her legs, lapping like a hungry puppy bitch at that fucked silly cunt, licking up cumloads and pussy juice alike, Daddy’s big load intent on her ass. “Give it to Daddy babyslut! Give Daddy that jailbait butt! That little preteen ass!” As he felt her pink puffy sphincter making out with his helmet, wrapping and squeezing him as he stuffed forwards.

Bob, the president zoomed in on the sight. The force of the fucking lifting Lucy's butt off the table until the cum on her body started running up her body to her head end. Lucy continued to make out with her bestie, but soon the pleasure ripping through her body was too much and she simple started moaning and gasping. The camera panned from the huge 18-inch cock slam-fucking her tiny underaged asshole, up her body to her perky jailbait tits to her face.

Lucy grinned at the camera as it zoomed in on her cumstained smile. “H..Hi... everyone I'm..Lucy, Daddy's underaged piece of cock-loving fuckmeat! I love fucking him...and all the Daddies in the club... I'll suck your cock too if you want...after you cum in my asshole! I love being everyone's gangbanged whore-slut!” she moaned out, as the Daddies all around them pulled out from their daughters, and lined up, jerking their cocks waiting for Henry to go off.

It took only seconds of impaling his own flesh and blood preteen fuckpig for Henry to explode inside her. He bucked and gasped, blasting hot ropes all up inside his daughter, bloating that tummy so full making her look pregnant with babybatter. His jizz shot out in hot blasts up her backdoor as the men in front of her also began grunting and gasping, most of them cumming within a 5-10 second span. Several of them erupting at the exact same time with other cocks going off moments later as Lucy was shower and re-showered with load after load, left like such a good birthday girl on the table, crazy with pleasure, and soaked through with the cum of all 9 of her daddies, her 8 new ones and her original daddy. SO many sisters such a big family now. Such the perfect little addition as the youngest of the cumslut whores in the Underground Pedo Society!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	4. Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is stuck at work over Christmas... but Lucy can give him a little Christmas cheer!

“I’m reeeeally, sorry Henry, I really am, you shouldn’t have to deal with this,” Cindy said pleadingly… apologetically. It was, in a way, kind of her fault but it was mostly Steve’s. Cindy was the one who discovered that disgusting slob’s parade of errors in his writing. And with the filing due the day after the vacation from Christmas, there was simply no way to correct things. “Are you sure you can’t go home just for presents with Lucy? Just for an hour.” The pretty blonde was terrified she was costing time for Henry at home. But the truth was… if he went home to Lucy for even 5 minutes, he’d be there for hours on end. He could tell her that but maybe not the precise reason why that was true.

Sighing, he did his best to give Cindy a smile. “Lucy won’t mind, so long as I’m there eventually. She’s a good girl. I’ve already texted and told her.” Cindy’s eyes fluttered the way any woman’s did when a man that looked half as good as Henry talked about being a good father. Something primal in them made them… A flash of desire but no… she couldn’t distract him now. Maybe another time. “Okay… sorry… I’ll talk to management about Steve, maybe he’ll finally get some repercussions.” Henry snorted. Not bloody likely. He was the VP of Finance’s idiot nephew. Still, he gave Cindy a small smile and went back to his text, typing, tapping away, and correcting error after error. Honestly, it would have taken less time if Steve had submitted a blank document. Correcting this many errors (half of which would have lost them the case, millions of dollars, if not the client entirely!) was time exhausting work.

He pressed on. He’d sent Lucy a text. Apologizing profusely, he told that he wouldn’t be home until way late and that she could open a present early to make up for it. But Lucy had only responded with a sweet frowny face and an “I understand, Daddy.” It was heart-breaking. But his little girl was so mature for her age. So much so Henry felt comfortable leaving her on her own. Still, Henry was making good progress. So much so that he went up and snagged a quick coffee from the break room. But when he got back to his desk, there was a security alert. Someone wanting to buzzed in through the front door. “What on Earth…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Poor Daddy had been at his workplace now for two weeks in a row at night. Lucy knew it was an important job, and lots of people demanded his time and attention. She wasn't jealous or angry at him, far from it! She just felt sorry that she couldn't relieve his stress by wrapping her darling hot wet underage cunt around his thick pole! Christmas was coming up fast, and she wasn't surprised when he called saying he'd be stuck at work again. He trusted her to be safe and smart without him. After all she could cook and clean and shop and everything by herself, quite good for an 11 year old. It might have had to do with her larger than normal breasts, and sexy cute body that made her look more 15 than 11. Never the less, Lucy decided... maybe it would be a good Christmas to give Daddy the surprise this time!

It was nearly 11:00 when she arrived at his big tower building by cab. She thanked the cab driver, giving him a little packaged present along with his fare and a generous tip. Hopping to the snow dusted sidewalk she skipped her way towards the main entrance. Along the way many eyes were drawn to her, the sweet little blonde cutie with a green and red elf suit, complete with fake freckles and darling make-up. Not a single one of the passers-by harbored lecherous ideas. She was far too sweet and bubbly, and melted their hearts. If only they knew what debauchery the little cherub was capable of. It was easy enough for Lucy to bribe her way into the building, she was just the daughter of one of the workers who just came for a visit. She gave the night guard a little gift too, and she hopped into the elevator, on the way up to the top floor.

The moment the elevator doors closed, Lucy pulled her outfit together properly. It was a sweet little red velvet dress, with white fluffy edging. The hem of the dress was pleated into a mini-skirt type bottom, and Lucy had deep green and red stockings that came up to her thighs. Over these, she had red leather knee high boots. As she reached the top floor and stepped out into the lobby outside the entrance to the office. The secretary's desk was empty, of course, but she pressed the buzzer, gazing up at the security camera. She grinned, knowing it would be her Daddy who would see her and let her in, and she started singing in a real naughty spoilt girly voice. "Santa Daddy, just slipped my panties off of me, been an awful good girl! Santa Daddy, hurry and fill my pussy tonight!" She began strolling around the outside, pulling her coat off her shoulders one at time in a very sensual striptease. "Santa baby, a double ended dildo will do, light blue. I'll spread wide for you, dear. Santa baby, and slide your cock inside me tonight!"

Henry almost choked when he saw his darling girl in her getup. All he had was a suit, his tie undone and hanging over the many awards plastered on the raised desk behind his front desk. His shirt unbuttoned and his slacks… his slacks were quite tight the moment he saw his sweet little preteen daughter. Who even BOUGHT her those kinds of clothes? Probably that Tanya… or herself! Considering the credit limit he’d given her on the credit card, she likely bought them herself (after all, what 9-year-old would get a credit card and use it so wisely for two years!) But the moment he heard that sultry, sweet, girlish purr of “Santa Daddy” he smashed his finger on the stop-recording button. He knew Lucy would get off on even the idea of the security staff seeing what she was husking to her poor, hard-working father. But now the feed was still rolling, letting him hear every filthy, nasty word as she strolled around the outside doors, her soft whimpers as her hands brushed over her budding curves made him gulp. He contemplated opening the intercom, sending her home. He couldn’t… not tonight… But she bent over, spreading her legs to show that the stockings may go all the way up and the edge of her dress might be adorably fluffy… but underneath was just her tight, glistening little girl cunt. The moment he saw it, his finger hit the button to open the doors, a noticeable click on the doors as Lucy smirked and bounced eagerly through them straight back to his large, private office. “Lucy! What are you DOING here?!” He hissed, grasping her arm and leading her back before shutting the door as she giggled.

Lucy didn't answer directly, but instead pranced around his desk, tossing her sack and coat off to the side chair. In her sing-song voice, she purred out more twisted lyrics. "Think of all the boys I've sucked, Think of all the fellas that I also fucked. Next year I could be oh so bad, If you check off my Christmas list" She pulled the top open, letting it hang to reveal her plump perky tits. Her nipples were covered with two thin snowman stickers, she was such a little tease. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she ran her little fingers over her breasts and down her taunt creamy belly towards her panties - a cute green thong with tinkling bells that jingled with every sensual sway of her hips. "Santa Daddy, I want your COCK! Really that's a whole lot! Been a fuckslut all year, Santa Daddy, and ram it deep inside me tonight!"

She hopped up onto his desk as she slurred out the words as she pulled her top down around her shoulders. Using her foot she pushed him into his chair, using her feet to nudge his crotch as she pulled her panties to one side, slowly running her finger along her tiny little slit as she sang about being a fucking whore for him. "Hehe... Merry Christmas Daddy... should I continued to striptease and sing? Or do you want to rip open your underage eager slutty Christmas present now?" Her beautiful blond hair was curled perfectly, and she barely needed any makeup. She was so perfect and obscene at the same time, sitting on his desk of paperwork, legs spread wide, egging her daddy on to FUCK her at his workplace!

Henry tried to grasp his wriggling daughter but she was so agile, even for her age, there were times she was even stronger than him. Even with the caffeine, he was so tired from a long day at work that she easily bounced around him, only getting close enough to grasp his cock or grind her perfect bubble butt against him or pinch his backside. Her lyrics so utterly depraved, he could feel his shaft threatening to rip through his trousers. That was before she slid onto the desk and kicked him back into his chair, her beautiful features so vibrant that not even the dull light of his office could lower them. “Baby girl… you can’t…” he said, grunting as she talked about being a fuckslut. It was his fault… corrupting and fucking her so young. She’d been so sweet… but now she was insatiable from the moment he’d taught her what those soft ruby red lips could do.

He tried to stand up but she just pushed him back down, tut-tutting him about how naughty boys got coal. “I thought you wanted Daddy to be naughty…” He said, trying to shift gears, trying to recalculate things. If he could just… sate her for a moment, he could get her back home. “Is this the candy cane you’re after, hmmm, my little elf?” He said, trying not to give in to the fucklust and failing, miserably, when his cock came, Lucy’s dainty foot rubbing against it as she whimpered. The mere sight of it making her a touch more submissive, but also making himself a touch more desperate for her cunt. “I don’t think you can sing if you put your mouth to what you REALLY want to do, can you, Lucy?”

Lucy grinned and twirled on the desk, swinging around so her back was to him. Leaning back acrobatically, she let her head drop off the side of the desk, until the tip of her tongue tickled his cock upside down. "Mmm Daddy, you have such a big candy cane! She wrapped the tip of her tongue around his cockhead, before sliding it into her mouth, and deep down her throat. Inch by impossible inch, all 12 inches of thick meaty Daddy meat squeezed into her throat. Her neck bulged, and her tits jiggled and swayed as Lucy continued to finger her clit and cunt, now right in front of his face. Between deep throats, she still kept singing as she guided his hands to her lewd breasts and illegal crotch. "Santa cutie, there's one thing I really find yum - your cum! Fresh from your massive balls! Santa cutie, and make me your little cumdump tonight!"

Henry was utterly enthralled. His little girl’s acrobatics were simply too perfect to deny as she turned and twisted to start sucking him. The perfect position for him to grasp her perky little breasts as they swayed in tune with her suckling as more and more of his cock disappeared down her throat, hunched over to press his cock over and up into her throat. Her lips gliding along his shaft just the way he liked, so much so that it was soon impossible to tell what was more prevalent on his shaft: her spit or his precum, even though she greedily gobbled up every single drop she could get her tongue and throat on. But there was simply too much.

Her sucks got stronger and stronger, as she slowly began to remove her dress, somehow stripping while giving an upside down blowjob. But sure enough, just as he was about to blow in her mouth, she pulled back and hopped off the desk, now entirely naked except for her stockings, boots, and panties around her thighs. "You got toooo much work on your desk daddy, wouldn't want your papers to smell like kiddycunt and child porntart ass would we?" she pouted and gave a mock angry face... "Who made you work tonight anyway? We gotta give them a big lump of coal!"

“You little fucking tease… unnngh… when’d you take up singing lessons?!” He hissed and thrust harder into her throat, as it bulged obscenely. “Santa… Santa loves his little elf!” He moaned, his balls churning as he threatened to make it a white Christmas VERY soon. She stopped, naked save for her stockings, boots and panties as she pulled away the dress. “Who says we wouldn’t want them to smell like that?!” He husked, yanking her hard to him, his fingers finding her soft, delectable little cunt as he pressed into her from behind. “Unnngh, don’t even mention him…” He growled and nibbled her neck. But she was so persistent, it didn’t really matter what he WANTED to do. He was soon directing her to Steve’s office, her little toy sack so perverse on her impossibly gorgeous body.

Following his direction, they walked hand in hand to Steve's office, Lucy pulled her sack along with her. It was filled with lots of awards from OTHER people, none for him. His desk was immaculate, likely for the lack of work he did. Lucy hopped up on the desk, grabbing the mini statue of Steve that served as a paperweight. Grinning Lucy squatted and began rubbing it against her ass. "Come on Daddy... open your present! I can't wait to see your reaction when you see how tight...wet....and oh so eager it is!" she grinned.

“My present is a wicked little tease!” He hissed and yanked the statue away from her hand. “He shouldn’t even be allowed to be this close to my princess!” He said and turned her, bending her over the desk, kneeling behind her to press his face against her perfect backside. No teasing, no preamble, he stroked himself as he lashed his tongue over her winking asshole and her leaking little girl cunt. His fingers prying open both holes even as he licked around them. “Nastiest little Who from Whoville ever!” He taunted as he smacked her jiggling ass while his darling little girl twerked on his face.

The song finished up with the nastiest lyrics yet, barely even recognizable as a Christmas song. Lucy's body bucked and her sweet preteen voice squeaked and paused with gasps and moans as her ass was tickled and teased. "D-Daddy babe, and fill me with....*mmph fuck*... cum and cock please! Slam my holes to the hilt! Daddy....ah....Daddy Baby, impale me like a whore tonight!" Come on, Daddy and fuck me like a bitch! *AHhhh...shit! so big* Do you love my clothes bought at Tiffany's? I really do love fucking you...Let's see if you love fucking me!"

She pulled herself up slightly, standing on tiptoes to even fit herself over the desk. Her face was flush and glowing, her eyes fairly shone raw lust and desire for him. "Santa Daddy, forgot to mention one little thing..." She reached back and hooked her fingers into her ass. Moaning in the lewdest way possible, she started pulling it wide open, revealing her pink wet fuck-tunnel, clenching and eager for his fat cock. "My ring! I don't mean on the phone..." she laughed, "It's the end of the song, very corny, but I hope you can stretch out my 'ring' with your big fat raping dick Daddy!"

She looked back over her shoulder with teasing, pleading fuckslut eyes. "Open me up Daddy, tear up my ass with our cock. Pound your sweet little underage elf! I've been so naughty this year!" she hissed, "I've been even worse than naughty! I've been a filthy jailbait fuckpig for my Daddy! I'm so bad! I love watching him cum all over my face after he rapes my cunny and ass!" she cooed. "Fuck me open! Get my baby-girl juices all over the desk!"

The song was so sweet. Oh sure, the lyrics were depraved filth that would make Satan himself blush. But in Lucy’s sweet, girlish voice as she whimpered and moaned by her own father’s wicked tongue and probing fingers, it was still the softest, gentlest rendition of a holiday classic. Just with lyrics that made Henry’s cock jerk and tremble even without a single stroke from his hand. "I love EVERYTHING you buy, baby girl… you know Daddy’d love you in a hoodie and fucking sweatpants… but in this? Daddy can’t resist taking you every fucking way… It’s like presents you get ME, all year round. July, December, every fucking month.”

Really, her shopping was even more frequent than monthly, but he adored the presents she had now, her panties torn and soaked as they lay on the carpeted floor, her juices seeping into it so firmly that nothing would ever get the still of kiddyfuckslut cunt out from the room. Her ass spread, it was simply too much for Henry. He rose and stroked himself. “Which hole is going to get the white Christmas, baby girl? Is Santa coming in the chimney?” He growled and pushed his cock into her asshole, moaning as every single inch of him was gripped with a virginal tightness… but the moment he bottomed out, she squeezed him, whimpered and let him pull back… to slam home again and again and again…

Pulling out after several hard, pounding thrusts that threatened to crack the wooden desk beneath them, he slammed into her cunt with barely any notice. “Or does my horny little elf need some milk right in her COOKIE?!” He hissed, bending over her, strong hand coming under her chin and yanking her to him, lewdly kissing her with a fierce, desperate passion even as he rutted into her cunt. He’d wanted Lucy to choose her own present. But his cock had a mind of its own. Her sex was too perfect, the best present to ever be unwrapped as he came, jet after jet painting her hole as he moaned into her soft lips and warm mouth, pulling from the kiss to yank on her perfect blonde hair as he kept thrusting through his orgasm. Even as he saw spots, his vision blurring, his mouth unleashed a torrent of filth. “You’re the nastiest little fuckslut pedopig ever! You should be on the naughty list every single year just for how much filth you do in one fucking Day! Daddy can’t even fucking see straight with how fucking perfect your little cunt feels!” 

Lucy screamed wildly with delight as cum filled her cunt, spilling out from her overflowing hole onto the desk. Her squirt rocketed up and splattered them both, "Fuck me hard Daddy! Every day! Every day is Christmas when I get your cock in my hungry nympho-whore body!" she moaned, as she shifted and slide her ass over his cock, taking another filling of gooey Christmas milk before pulling out and kneeling on the ground for him to finish.

It was a perfect Christmas lewd card, sexy little elf kneeling on the ground, with both crotch holes gaping and oozing cum into a puddle on the floor, while she smiled up at Daddy, mouth open, cum ropes splattering over her cute cheeks and forehead. Grinning, she held up her phone, taking a snap shop selfie of herself. It would be a delightful secret photo memory, it showed off her Christmas spirit, and her bukkaked body, along with Steve’s soaked desk, even the statue was soaked! Later on she would scribble a heart along with 'Santa's little helper' on the back.

The office was closed for the week before New Year, and Lucy spent the entire time being his no-limits preteen pedodream incest whore. Every single day she appeared at night like a Christmas angel... and every night they fucked in EVERY room, from the janitor's closet, all the way to the CEO's office. Not a single desk was left untainted by child-squirt and Daddy cum. Every possible belonging of the other office workers had been used sexually by Lucy. Henry would never be able to walk into someone else's office without recognizing that bust that Lucy crammed in her ass with Daddy's cock in her mouth, or that big exaggerated pen that Lucy slide up her cunt while being ass fucked.

Best of all was in Steve's office, nearly every single item in his officer had been jizzed on, squirted on, licked, or rammed in a preteen hole! Steve barely lasted a week more before he requested a transfer, citing unusual smell and nausea. Strange though, since everyone else in the company started to like the room, and indeed like the items that Lucy had used. Before the week was over, Henry had been promoted to the larger sex-soaked room, and his colleagues began making excuses to visit him there ;). Perhaps Lucy's cunt juices all over their belongings made them happy? An unexpected Christmas gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	5. Lucy's Adventures - Vegas 'Family' Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Lucy and her eldest daughter Tanya left for Las Vegas to earn a little money. Now her husband Henry, and their other two children Sam and Lizzy have come to visit them for a little 'family' time.
> 
> Codes: incest, corruption, preteen, coercion, dirty talk, orgy, gangbang, exhibitionism

Henry and his children Sam and Lizzy were on their way to Las Vegas. On paper, it was a family trip, but clearly it was a chance for Henry and Sam to see what Lucy and Tanya had been up to in their past two years away from home. Initially they had gone off as a lady-pair to seek some extra money and exploration. However, when the money started rolling in at over 100k per month, it definitely raised eyebrows.

Lucy had been quite coy about the job, initially only sending pictures of Las Vegas's strip during the day and a few tourist pictures, but over the months she had let him in on her little secret...she had become a hardcore stripper/fucker performer. In her last picture email about 6 months ago, it has shown her smiling at the camera and sipping from a cup of wine. She was dressed in an elaborate silk bath robe spread open as her legs were split wide. Her cunt and ass were stuffed full of cock, and two huge cumshots were being splashed over her tits in the picture...at the bottom was written "No more pictures until you cum and play with us yourself!" Hence, Henry had packed house and home and was heading off on a road trip!

Henry had always suspected what his wife would get up to when she said she had a plan to earn her and Tanya's vacation in Vegas. And he had assured that whatever she did to make herself happy, he would approve of. But what he hadn't expected was that their gorgeous daughter Tanya would be ensnared by Lucy's lifestyle as well! Well, ensnared might not be the right word. The first time he had seen their normally demure eldest girl in the pictures, she was in the background biting her lip nervously and rubbing her soft cotton panties, while Lucy was stuffed mouth, cunt, and ass with cock. He'd thought that was as far as things would go! Yet soon Tanya was actively joining in, and the blushing nervousness gave way to predatory fervor and cocklust.

When the first black leather appeared on her curves, Henry knew she had found her calling. One of the largest checks he received included a picture of Tanya's face blazing with lust as she rutted into Lucy with a double-ended strap-on dildo. An even larger paycheck came when he saw some lucky sod plowing his wife, with Tanya behind him urging him on by violating his asshole! It was all too much. Henry packed up Sam and Lizzy for a one-way trip. Lizzy pouting prettily about her friend's missed birthday party, but he promised she'd love Vegas.

The trio had arrived at just the opportune time. The evening was giving way to the nightlife, and the strip's famous entertainment was in full swing. Dropping their things off at the hotel, he found a perfumed note that gave him a club address and security code for the back entrance. The only son, Sam was agog from the moment they set foot on the strip, his eyes gorging themselves on the female flesh. The young lad was in for quite a treat. There were firewalkers, dancers, parades, and plenty of demonstrations to occupy them. Lizzy was loving every minute of it, especially the pirate performances and the water fountain display. Every now and then however, she would peek down some of the dark alleys, looking for the secret sign.

Ah yes, the secret sign. Unknown to Henry or Sam, Tanya and Lizzy had been in close contact, skyping almost every week. The two sisters were inseparable and never kept any secrets from each other. It was through the secret talks and emails that Tanya slowly introduced little Lizzy to the debauched world of underage fucking. Lizzy's email box was full of nasty pictures of Tanya's transformation from strong elder sister to dominating femme fatale.

At first it was cute costumes like cheerleader and maid...then it was S+M costumes...then pictures of her posing nude with her fan club. Then her fan club slowly becoming blow-bang club...and then full on cock-worship club. Tanya herself was 15, a deliciously illegal but 'conservatively' aged gal for the strip. She could easily make herself look 18+, and on especially busy nights, she would work the normal club with her sexy mom Lucy. Tanya had somehow managed to become a gangbanged fuckslut...yet still maintain her boys' worship and admiration...only a domme like her could do it!

Tanya had also hinted that some of her fans would absolutely love to cram their thick hard cocks into Lizzy's little holes... but because it was illegal and Lizzy was 12, it could only be done a special secret clubs, with a little secret symbol on the lamp-post outside the doors. Thus, Lizzy was being especially curious about everything that night.

Sam was openly asking his Dad to let him go to one of the strip clubs. He was 18 damn it! He should be allowed to at least get that part of the Vegas experience, even if he couldn't enjoy the booze and gambling. Henry tried to explain to the pent-up young lad that he'd likely enjoy what he had in mind more but, as teenagers are want to do, he merely scoffed and openly tried to hit up a pair of prostitutes, sending Lizzy into a fit of adorable giggles and Henry into an exasperated removal of Sam by the arm. The powerfully built father had passed on his genes for an adonis-like figure but Sam was so pent up (and who could blame him with Tanya and Lucy strutting around the house and Lizzy blooming early) his mind wasn't working properly.

Shaking his head, he dragged the boy to one of the offshoots of the strip and took a hard left. He thought he saw a grin from Lizzy but she quickly flashed to a look of innocent curiosity as they entered a side door with the strange symbol Lucy had told Henry to be on the lookout for. "Okay, your mother and Tanya said she'd meet us here, so we just have to be patient," he said, as Sam calmed down long enough to realize that the dark side-room was right off what had to be a club from the pulse-pounding music.

They didn't have to wait long. Cheers and whoops erupted in the room next to them and soon the air was filled with dance music. A performance had just finished. From around the curtain, a busy looking stagehand popped her head through. 'Wow...if the stagehands look as hot as pornstars...wonder what the performers look like!' thought Sam, as the stagehand led them through the back towards the 'stars' quarters. Apparently, as the stagehand explained, Lucy and Tanya were rather famous underground celebrities, not just for their fucking, but also their dancing. They were having their own little circuit inside Las Vegas to the different hotels and nightclub hotspots.

The stagehand left them at a non-descript looking door with a star on it saying 'E and T'. Pushing through, Lizzy gasped with delight and wonder as her eyes were nearly overwhelmed. Just behind the bland door was a huge suite fit for an Arab king: lavish golden furniture, silks, and crystals everywhere. In the middle of it all, Lucy and Tanya lying luxuriously on a king-sized bed, watching not 1, but 3 huge 40 inch curved TVs. They quickly turned off the TVs as the family reunited...but Lizzy could guess what was on it. Tanya went straight for her Daddy, giving him a big wet nasty kiss, while fondling his crotch. Sam's surprised was muffled by Lucy's sexy kiss and her own fondling. Lizzy giggled cutely and waited for both women to finish fondling the boys before they gave her a double wet kiss...and a pair of naughty hands at her own crotch.

Henry had expected things to move slower, that they were going to ease the younger two into just what kind of lifestyle "E and T" had gotten up to. But the moment Tanya was on him, he realized that he liked this way much, much better. He moaned softly into Tanya's lips and grunted as her hand rather fiercely fondled his shaft. Both of them smirked when Lucy sashayed the same way she had the first time Henry had seen her, right on up to Sam and the poor boy gasped, backing up against the wall before Lucy's long fingers tangled in his hair and kissed him. He sputtered even as his face flushed. Henry yanked on Tanya's wrist and kept her ass pressed against his crotch for the briefest moment to whisper in her ear, "My little girl is all grown up," he husked and then smirked when she flounced off to join in the 3-way make-out with her mother and sister.

Clearly Lizzy was in on it as she helped drag a sputtering Sam to a chair, the last little bit given by way of an almost dismissive shove from Tanya who bent over to kiss him right on the lips. "Shush little bro," she said firmly but lustily. "Don't pretend you don't want this," and then proceeded to veritably tongue fuck his mouth while Lizzy looked on, eyes transfixed. "Well at least the kids aren't fighting... yet," Henry said and gave Lucy a sharp smack of her lingerie clad ass and a firm, lustful kiss full of months' worth of pent-up desire.

Some might have thought Lucy might have lost her shape after three children. Far from it! The hot 28 year old still had the sexiest bombshell body, with big natural tits that spoke volumes of promise for the girls. She, like Tanya, could easily make herself look 18 from the other side of the age bracket.

That hot nasty kiss from Henry nearly melted her, bringing back so many memories of bouncing on his cock before, during, and after their wedding. She had always voiced the fantasy of being gangbanged or having the children in on her 'lifestyle' but held off until now. "Mmmm... baby... Thanks so much for coming out here...I knew you couldn't resist!" she said, sliding her fingers along his chest, then down to his pants. "I know how much you want to get in Tanya...but I've got something special for us...I've promised the club a real nasty performance, all on camera and in front of the crowd...think Sam and Lizzy would be up for it?" she whispered in his ear, so as not to give it away. "I promise you'll get to cum in little Lizzy's ass if she's flexible enough!"

Henry had to laugh. Lucy had gone so far beyond what he'd expected... but the mere thought of what she was describing had him rock hard even before her fingers snaked over his shaft. "Oh, and don't act like you haven't been hot for Sam for ages..." He growled back. Sam, for his part, was groaning in frustration and annoyance as Tanya smacked away his hands when he tried to explore her lush teenage curves, Lizzy giggling even between baited, heated breathe.

"F-fine..." Henry stammered out as he pulled Lucy tighter to him. "We'll do it, but I want Tanya... I want to knock her up like your Daddy did you when you were 13..." He husked, wondering if Lizzy herself would be old enough to emulate her dear Mommy in that regard. Lucy laughed provocatively, "You'll Love Tanya...I thought she'd shy away from all this...but she's even nastier than I am. Just have a good look when we're out there... you'll see! The stagehand will be back soon, so best get you and Sam changed... Tanya and I will see to Lizzy."

\----------

In the performance arena, the crowds were baying for Lucy and Tanya and their 'special' show. They weren't to be disappointed. For the first act, Lucy went out in a resplendently beautiful slut-suit, with her nipples and pussy barely covered... Sitting with her legs spread, she slowly fingered herself, masturbating and moaning to the beat of the club music. The stage was surrounded by hundreds or even perhaps thousands of fans akin to a boxing ring with Lucy on an elevated platform in the middle. Once she had cum several times and played with a few toys, she motioned Henry onto the stage. She licked her lips deliciously at him, spreading her cunt lips wide. "You took the pill, right? cause you're going to need all the spunk you've got!" she whispered to him.

Henry was clad in the most absurd attire he could ever remember wearing. It was a tailored suit of the most immaculate Italian design except his cock and balls were dangling quite free exposed, already starting to harden from the pill and just the sheer lewdness of what was going on. He climbed onto the stage to a chorus of cat calls and saw that a few were coming from Lucy's fellow performers. He shuddered at the sight of his gorgeous young wife flushed with pleasure. He strode to her, his cock getting harder with every step and then kissed her fiercely. "I hope you drank plenty of fluids, because I'm going to make you cum until you can't see straight."

He bent her over one of the railings on the elevated platform to give the crowd a show, railing into her from behind, her full round tits bouncing with each thrust. So consumed with taking his wife he hadn't seen in months, he didn't even hear Tanya make her appearance, but he felt her lips on his neck and then turned, kissing her, his cock almost exploding as his mind processed that he was kissing his eldest daughter in front of thousands both in person and on camera as he plowed his wife.

Tanya had come up in her now trademark uniform of leather and lace. Her entire sexy body was adorned with satins and silks, along with her leather thigh high boots and fishnets. The crowd gasped gleefully as she turned this way and that, letting her own budding D cup tits swing freely. Her crotch was already moist and dripping, and a thick butt-plug protruded from her asshole. Pulling the microphone from the ceiling like a ring-side MC, she licked her lips and murmured sensually into it for all to hear. "Thank you all for coming to see the Stimson family fuckfest! For your viewing pleasure, you'll get to see all five members of my nasty family fuck for as many rounds as they can stay conscious!"

The crowd cheered, evidently revved up by the thought of a few boxing puns and innuendos. "You've no doubt seen myself, Tanya, and my whore mother Lucy, and I'd like to introduce you to Henry, my loving wholesome daddy...who will for the first time tonight...get to pound his big fat cock into my little cunthole!"," she said motioning to the grunting sweating moaning husband and wife couple.

"As an added bonus of course, you'll be seeing my middle sibling Sam on his first porn shoot! And… dare I mention it now?" She leaned over the rails giving the drooling fans a good glimpse of her tits and sensual body. "My youngest sibling Lizzy...is coming as the main event. She's so innocent and virgin...but before the night is done, she'll be the family fucktoy: stuffed, cummed, and obscene!"

Tanya smiled and soaked in the baying atmosphere. She felt like a gladiator with an audience baying for fucking and cum! "As usual for our performances...we love cheers and applause...but the best way to let us know you love our performances...is to be filthy! Stroke those cocks, finger those cunts! And for a standing ovation, cum like the fucking pervs you are!" The whole club erupted in thunderous applause as Tanya announced "Let's begin!" Tanya flung the microphone over the rails and knelt behind Henry, burying her tongue in his asshole.

Every time Henry tried to turn and hear Tanya's lewd announcements, he found Lucy yanking him back to her, plunging her tongue into his mouth and forcing his face against her heaving breasts, squeezing her cunt against his cock until it almost became too painful to even breathe, let alone move. He rutted again and again and again into his darling wife, so close to cumming. The moment Tanya's tongue buried up his asshole, the mere lewd thought that Oh God, this was happening! It was too much, let alone the physical sensation. He came almost instantly after a few quick short thrusts moaning into Lucy's kiss.

Panting they pulled from one another, exchanged a look of mischievous desire, then pounced. Lucy yanking on Tanya's wrists, tackling her to the ground. The crowd roared at the unexpected change for the normally totally in control domme! After all, she had made pornstars cum in seconds, made the brawniest men weep just to touch her and yet her parents knew her best. Tanya thrashed beneath them as Lucy forced her cum-soaked cunt onto her eldest daughter's face while Henry, for the first time ever, buried his face in her cunt and asshole, teasing and toying with the young lady.

"We've got a special surprise for Tanya!" Lucy said, as a new mic dropped to her hand. Turning to the audience, she grinned widely "Her father always complains about what a pain in the ass she is at home!" She said as Henry yanked Tanya to her hands and knees and buried his tongue in her asshole. "And her brother always complains that she won't shut the fuck up!" At that Sam awkwardly made his way onto the stage, dressed in some sort of mock football game uniform, but likewise, his crotch was bare, showing off his own inheritance from his father. His eyes went wide when he saw what precarious position Tanya was in. "So, she's going to have to pay the piper on both counts!" Lucy finished to roars of approval from the crowd. She leaned over to grab Sam's hardening shaft and led him to Tanya. Grabbing Tanya's brown hair, she forced the girl's head right into his crotch the moment her own father slammed his cock into her asshole from behind for the first time.

All around the crowd, men and women were screaming for this. They loved Tanya's dominant nature, but just once they wanted to see her used and fucked, and this was perfect. Women were fisting themselves in the audience, moaning at the size of Sam and Henry's enormous rods. Feminine whoops and cheers spread around the arena as Tanya squirmed and wriggled to no avail. Her back arched erotically as 18 inches of thick hot throbbing Daddy cock rammed into her asshole, the butt-plug being pulled out mere moments before. Some of the nearer folk gasped at the sight of Tanya's tummy bulging with the force of the pounding.

Sam was in pleasure heaven as well. He had fantasized so many times of using Tanya and his mom. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined getting to face-fuck his dominating sister while his MILF mom guided his hips into her throat. Tanya's arms were pulled back behind her with every thrust into her ass. When Henry drew back, she fell forward onto Sam's cock. Back and forth her young teen body was thrown...daddy cock...brother cock...daddy cock...brother cock. With a muffle scream she came hard, squirting her teen juices all over her incestuous Daddy's cock, just as Sam peaked and blew his load in her mouth.

Sam's orgasm took him by surprise, and he pulled out prematurely, painting Tanya's face with gooey sticky hot cum which she lapped up eagerly. Lucy stuck a finger in Sam's asshole, coaxing more from his prostate as she milked his shaft, "Come on Sam, that's a good boy..." she murmured with all her motherly graces and soothing tones "...give your elder sister a nasty cum-bath facial!"

Henry had fucked Lucy's ass before...well it had been her idea. He had actually only ever done missionary in a dark room under the covers with a previous girlfriend before Lucy had gotten her pretty little hands on him. But even that first sensation of fucking Lucy's ass didn't compare to how Tanya's tight, teenage backside gripped him so perfectly. He loved yanking on Tanya's arms, forcing her into the perfect, almost painful position as Sam rutted into her mouth. Henry locked eyes with Lucy and smirked and then bent down to husk in Tanya's ear.

"Your own mother wants me to... ungh fuck... so fucking good... wants me to knock you up. Just like her Daddy did her. Would you like that baby, domming all your horny clients and dance partners while your belly swells with your Daddy's incestuous fuckbaby?" He hissed and his hands palmed her covered tits as he rutted into her. Sam's eyes would have bugged out if he had heard half the invective his own father was telling his elder sister. But he had eyes only for Lucy as she stroked and fondled his body, his lips descending on her hard nipples to suckle lovingly. He moaned when she violated his backdoor but soon he was cumming, cumming, cumming as she cooed in his ear. "Unnngh shit... mommy... so, so fucking good." It was too much for Lucy. She yanked Sam from Tanya even as she guzzled his cum and threw him to the ground, mounting her son at the exact moment Lizzy made her appearance. Giving Tanya a small smile and smirk and then flicking her eyes to her almost cross-eyed Daddy.

At first glance to the crowd, Lizzy was wearing a familiar nighty, often worn by adult performers or naughty girlfriends. But on closer inspection...it was much worse...or better. Around her neck, she had a pink collar, with big sparkling letter spelling out FUCKTOY! Under the sheer fabric she had on a bikini, that displayed her wonderful budding C cup tits well, except the nipples were exposed, and her young untouched virgin pussy lips glistened pink and wet in the red light of the stage.

All around the arena the audience were in awe, "Oh wow look at that strumpet!" "Fuck she's young." "I wonder if she knows what a cock is." "I'd love to see her gag on those two big fuckpoles" "God...and this is a family? What a fucked up sexy family!" Lizzy blushed deeply at all the comment she could hear...but her main attention was on her loving family. She was mesmerized by the way her mommy's ass jiggled and bounced up and down on Sam's huge 18 inch cock, cum oozing out from her snatch - both father and son's. She loved how Tanya's eyes rolled up with every squirting orgasm and how she licked the sticky floor for more cum. She loved that nasty...obscene look Henry was giving her...as if Henry was going to rape her in every hole tonight...god she wanted it.... she wanted this lifestyle!

Time seemed to slow down as she shuffled to the microphone and spoke into it. Her voice was shy at first but became bolder and louder with every nasty word she spoke. "Hi...I'm Lizzy... I'm a virgin, everywhere. I love my family...and I hope that....that my brother cums in my ass...and...and my Daddy rapes my mouth...and maybe I get to do Scissors with my sister and Mommy?" There were numerous gasps from the audience as several of them came just from hearing the young preteen girl express her desire to be the family fuckpig.

Tanya moaned wickedly with every little word Lizzy had recited. Pulling herself off Henry's slick cock, she came over and gave her a giant hug, their breasts mashing together in a heaven that every man there wanted to enjoy. They locked lips in a delicious underaged nasty kiss as Lucy hit a red button and a veritable throne rose up in the middle of the platform. Smirking, Tanya came up and yanked her depraved horse-cocked Daddy down into the throne. Gently she grasped Lizzy's hand and they both started to sashay over to their Daddy. Henry's eyes nearly popped out as he stroked his obscene shaft, pearls of precum bubbling up over his already cum and cunt-juice soaked cock.

Lucy's eyes were glazed over with the energetic rape-fucking Sam was giving her. She whimpered and submitted as he twisted, turning so she was on the bottom. When her back arched from a particular savage thrust, she saw just enough to see Tanya and Lizzy kneeling before her husband and Tanya grasping that thick cock to pull it down right at Lizzy's tiny 12 year old mouth.

What a sight Henry beheld... sitting on a golden throne, with his huge 2-foot cock out. At his feet his two beloved daughters. One so innocent and precious...the other slutty and whorish with two of her holes already dripping with cum. Tentatively, Lizzy licked and slurped lightly at the tip of his cock while Tanya attacked his balls and shaft with much greater lust. Soon however, the residual taste of Lucy's cunt, Tanya's asshole, and Henry's thick cum had Lizzy eagerly sucking him in, even taking a few inches into her own mouth.

Behind them, Tanya reached over and slide a finger into Lizzy's asshole, making the young preteen squeal with pleasure. Deeper and deeper her fingers worked...2 fingers...3 fingers...4...until with an effort, she managed to thrust her fist into Lizzy's little asshole. The young preteen wailed into Henry's cock, the first drop of cunt juices falling to splatter on the platform from her untouched...untainted cunt. Just when she thought she was getting the hang of giving a blowjob, she felt Sam's tongue lick her asshole, and Her Mommy's tongue slurp her clit. The rutting pair had scooted closer and they had attacked Lizzy's virgin holes.

Lizzy gave a gasp of surprise and pleasure, momentarily opening her mouth wide. Tanya instantly grabbed Lizzy by the back of the neck and crammed her head down on Henry's thick cock, a good 6 inches disappearing into the preteen's throat. Stars exploded in Lizzy's vision as she experienced her first orgasm: deep-throating her Daddy, getting rimmed by her brother, fingered by her sister, and muff-dived by her Mother!

It was all too much for Henry. He had known that this trip would be something to remember and emulate for the rest of his life, but the moment Tanya had jerked Lizzy's pretty blonde hair down to force-feed her his massive length, as she moaned so prettily at being orally assaulted by her own mother and brother, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Nodding to Tanya, the elder girl smirked and batted Sam and Lucy away and lifted Lizzy up, Henry’s powerful arms encircling the little girl.

Despite the depravity of the moment, Henry couldn't help but give Lizzy a playful teasing kiss on her nose. A gesture he had done for years. But now her giggles made his cock harden even more as Tanya lined up his massive shaft with her unspoiled cunt. "Daddy's so proud of you, Lizzy," he murmured and gently kissed her lips. Tanya, ever the bitchy teenager, merely rolled her eyes and before Lizzy could say a word, she slammed her baby sister straight down Henry's shaft, impaling her with her own Daddy's cock as the crowd's cheers rose to a deafening roar.

Lizzy's scream was loud and sweet. It was erotic. It was animalistic...it was fucking awesome! Her life was forever changed as the sweet tender family moment of father and daughter intimacy was twisted into the pleasure of getting her cunt split open on Henry's shaft. She was already in the middle of an orgasm and the hard deep thrust made her brain melt. Her back arched, and her eyes rolled into her head as her body thrashed in spasms of pleasure. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her cunt clenched around her Daddy's thick fuckpole.

Tanya wasn't done yet though with her babyfucktoy slut sister. Quickly she grabbed Sam up off of Lucy's cunt, earning her a glower from her mother. That glowering look soon changed to approval though as Tanya rearranged them with Lizzy... Sam's cock was lined up to the little preteen's asshole, while Tanya and Lucy both put on double-ended strap-ons. Leaning into Sam's ear, Tanya hissed, "Fuck that asshole...fuck it until you cum...then fuck her mouth with your cumsoaked cock. Got it?"

Sam's response was to rear up and grab Lizzy's nighty, ripping it in half as he lined up his cock to her ass and impaled his cock in her. Lizzy was a fucked little ragdoll with a total of nearly 4 feet of cock crammed into her body. Tanya loomed over her head, having climbed up onto the arms of the throne, her ass and cunt were thrust in Henry's face as she slide the long strap-on into Lizzy's mouth. "Hey baby sis...thanks for coming out...I knew you'd love it out here. Everyone out here loves you!...especially when they see you triple stuffed with cock...nice and air tight!" Henry and Sam were in an entirely new world, but their bodies knew how to react. Henry slammed his hips up to fuck into Lizzy's tight little preteen-cunt and shoved his face against Tanya's holes. Sam slammed into his baby sister's asshole and moaned long and loud as Lucy once against teased his asshole.

The four incestuous rutting perverts were suddenly blinded by the flash of a bulb. Lucy stood smirking with an old-timey camera, capturing every angle as the crowd chuckled and bids started for copies of the original prints. Henry was rapidly going cross-eyed. Even Tanya's asshole couldn't compare to Lizzy's cunt. Harder, harder, harder he thrust and then he was collapsing back onto the throne, yanking on her cute little ass, bouncing it up and down. When Tanya squirted right onto his face, he was done. The force of his cum almost a geyser that could have propelled Lizzy off his shaft were it not for her siblings fucking her down. As cum bubbled from her hole the first time, Lucy zoomed in and captured the picture, making a mental note to call it "Lizzy's first conception fuck!"

Henry's orgasm triggered a chain reaction. Sam exploded inside Lizzy's little asshole, her tummy bulging as if she was already pregnant with the amount of cum being pumped into her. He kept fucking, pounding, impaling his beloved little sister. A little cum squirted out her ass with every thrust...matching the cum frothing out her cunt as Henry fucked his baby girl with reckless abandon. Lizzy's screams became shrieks into Tanya's dildo as the young preteen slut came and came and came...her vision swimming as she fell unconscious... her limp ragdoll sexy body fucked for a good hour after that at the insistence of the crowd...

\----------

A few months later, the five of them sat in their penthouse suite in their 5-star hotel on the strip of Las Vegas. Tanya gyrated on Henry's cock, Sam's cum oozing from her asshole. Next to her, Lucy ground down on Sam's thick rod cramming as much into her ass as she could while Henry's cum leaked from her pussy lips. Lizzy flitted between the two pairs, licking and slurping at the cock and cunt combos. They were looking through the family photos of that day. Lucy had captured so many perfect family moments. The moment Lizzy regained conscious and declared herself over the microphone as the nastiest youngest gangbanged preggo knocked up whore in the world. The moment she stood up and cum FLOODED out her ruined holes. The moment Tanya jumped on Henry's cock and she too was gangbanged into submission. The moment when Tanya, Lizzy, AND Lucy's pregnancy tests showed positive...and the subsequent orgy after that. The best bit was that since Sam and Henry fucked the girls all the time, no one was sure whose babies they were. It didn't matter though...if they were boys, they'd get to fuck their mommies just like Sam had. If they were girls, they'd be another two sets of fuckholes for the boys to enjoy. Viva Las Vegas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


End file.
